


Un trabajo Interesante

by LaCajaPandora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chan, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Shota
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCajaPandora/pseuds/LaCajaPandora
Summary: Por circunstancias del destino Draco decide prostituirse para pagarse los estudios. Su primera experiencia es altamente satisfactoria, aunque luego le espere una curiosa sorpresa.





	Un trabajo Interesante

La guerra había terminado y como era de esperarse mi familia no quedó en muy buena posición. Mi padre fue condenado al beso del Dementor y mi madre fue condenada a pasar veinte años en Azkaban. Por mi lado fui desterrado al mundo muggle en donde he sobrevivido con el poco dinero que me quedó después que el Ministerio se cobrara las multas de compensación por haber participado en el lado equivocado de la guerra. Después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que de la única manera que podía salir adelante en esta nueva vida era terminar mis estudios, por suerte el Ministerio antes de desterrarme del mundo mágico, me proveyó de los papeles necesarios para tener una vida normal en el mundo muggle.  
  
Me inscribí en un instituto en donde terminabas los estudios secundarios en dos años y me vi en la necesidad de trabajar para mantener mis estudios, ya que casi me había acabado el dinero que tenía, así que hice de todo, desde lavar coches hasta mesero, pero un día a sugerencia de uno de los chicos que trabajaba en una gasolinera, me dijo que por qué no me compraba un teléfono celular y ponía un anuncio para ofrecer mis servicios, ya que me dijo que como era muy guapo iba a tener éxito con las mujeres, aunque también me recomendó que pusiera mi anuncio exclusivo para caballeros, porque ellos pagaban mucho más y así lo hice, y empecé a prestar mis servicios.  
  
Entonces decidí que lo iba a intentar pero si no me gustaba, lo dejaba, sólo quería tener el suficiente dinero para la inscripción de mi próximo año escolar así que no necesitaba mucho.  
  
Pasó el primer día y nada, pasó el segundo y nada, ya estaba desesperado pensando que a nadie le interesaba, pero el tercer día que era viernes como a las ocho de la noche sonó mi teléfono, entonces una voz varonil me preguntó por mis servicios, y le dije que hacía de todo un poco, tanto activo como pasivo, pero claro dependiendo de la variedad iba a ser el costo, después de acordar el precio, él me dijo que si le gustaba en verdad me daba una gran propina, entonces le dije que estaba bien, acordamos vernos en un hotel en las afueras de la ciudad en donde vivo.  
  
Estaba súper nervioso, y la verdad no me atrevía ni a tocar la puerta de la habitación, entonces tomé valor y toqué, entonces salió un hombre como de unos 40 años, no mal parecido y con una toalla en la cintura, que me dijo pasa, entonces me vio de arriba abajo, algo asombrado y como no creyendo lo que veía, después de un largo momento de un silencio incomodo me dijo empecemos.  
  
Al observar el cuarto vi que había una película puesta en la televisión, en donde dos hombres estaban teniendo sexo de una manera algo agresiva. Entonces se sentó en un sofá enfrente de la televisión y me pidió que me desnudara y así lo hice, entonces se quitó la toalla y se abrió lo más que pudo de piernas, entonces vi que su pene estaba totalmente erecto, no era muy grande pero tenía una cabeza descomunal.  
  
Me pidió que me pusiera de rodillas y que gateara hasta donde él estaba, me dijo primero lámeme con la lengua como si fueras un perrito, entonces le empecé a pasar la lengua por todo el pene, de vez en cuando se lo alzaba y le chupaba los testículos, hasta una vez me los metí los dos a la boca, y otras terminaba pasándole la lengua por el ano.  
  
Así estuvimos largo rato hasta que dejó que me la metiera en la boca, la verdad estaba muy sabrosa, y cada vez la metía más profundo y lo disfrutaba más y más, entonces la sentí en verdad dura, me pidió que le metiera un dedo en el ano, entonces tomé mi dedo medio lo ensalivé y se lo metí dándole un masaje completo en el recto, entonces sentí que iba a empezar a eyacular, y así fue, saltaron los chorros de semen por toda mi cara, y mi boca, la verdad comí con mucho gusto todo el semen que cayó en mi boca.  
  
Después de limpiarlo todo, obviamente con mi lengua, él se echó de espaldas al sofá y abrió las piernas, sabía que era mi turno, la verdad yo nunca había penetrado a nadie por el ano, y menos a ningún hombre, pero al ver la posición me excitó, me arrodillé enfrente de él, y de un sólo golpe sin miramientos, se la dejé ir toda hasta el fondo, era exquisito sentir un ano, estaba súper apretado, sentí que cuando lo metía tronaba, y él hacía gestos de dolor para después decirme que le diera más, así lo hice, era riquísimo, ver cómo se hundía todo mi pene dentro de él, fue fascinante.  
  
Después de largo rato cuando ya estaba a punto de eyacular él me pidió que lo hiciera en su boca, entonces saqué mi pene, ya con gotas que se escapaban de semen, y sujetándolo fuerte lo llevé hasta su boca soltando chorros de semen, que él como gatito se los comía, para después limpiarme con su boca todo mi pene.  
  
Me dio las gracias, sacó su billetera y me pagó, lo que le había pedido y por cierto una gran propina, entonces vi que me alcanzaba para mi inscripción y además me sobraba, al salir ya casi llegando al ascensor me di cuenta de que había dejado la chaqueta, entonces me regrese, pero al abrirse la puerta quien me abrió no fue el hombre con el que había tenido sexo, sino Arthur Weasley, que se puso pálido. Yo no pude decir ni una palabra, solo me di la vuelta y decidí que ese fue mi debut y despedida del negocio, puesto que ya tenía todo el dinero que quería y no deseaba que me volviera a pasar algo así.


End file.
